


尖牙、莫扎特、银顶针

by forlorn_star



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlorn_star/pseuds/forlorn_star
Summary: 磨牙梗来源于fingersmith。轻微M萨。磨牙的内容可能有点恶心。带点双向暗恋的意思。





	尖牙、莫扎特、银顶针

**Author's Note:**

> 磨牙梗来源于fingersmith。  
> 轻微M萨。磨牙的内容可能有点恶心。带点双向暗恋的意思。

萨列里皱了皱眉，莫扎特注意到他才写了八小节乐谱就已经皱了五次眉。

“您身体不适吗？”

“……我的牙，它弄疼我了，疼了好几天了。”

“哦让我来看看！也许我能帮到您。”

“我想还是不必了，莫扎特，我能忍下来。”

莫扎特已经走上书桌前，手指间聚集了比引起疼痛少一分的力道，小心、缓慢、不容分说地抬起萨列里的下巴似端起满杯的勃艮第红酒。

是夜无月，似雾流曳的黑暗淹没视野，萨列里宽敞的房间显得逼仄，却也私密，昏黄烛光在墙壁上打出影影跃动的鬼魅阴影。

萨列里瘦削的下巴禁锢在高昂起的位置，他眼圈黑黑，无言瞪视莫扎特，如一只竖起尾巴的蓬毛野猫。但他的指尖倏忽放松了，在莫扎特看不到的地方羽毛笔坠下。

“张嘴吧，萨列里，要有好的创作还需身体舒适才行，何况我们作曲家宝贵的工作时间本来就不应受到多余的干扰，不是吗？”

莫扎特软声软气地劝诱，他的气息暖融，话轻柔得似羽毛搔刮心头一寸。

萨列里眼底搅动起惊慌无助的波澜，他怕他因此喜欢上与莫扎特亲近。

究其本人，萨列里很难不喜欢莫扎特，这个人所行之处好像都有彩色纸花和礼炮鸣礼一般欢乐，他所在的宴会总有喝不完的美酒和吃不尽的巧克力，他所栽种浇灌的音乐几百年也不会衰败——萨列里信仰着这点。

而少有人——少有人屡屡被生活讽刺却能毫无逻辑地热爱生活。萨列里，他太关切他朋友的感情、事业、作品了，年纪稍轻时他没有明白这点像冰山还埋在海里，直到他垂垂老矣回忆莫扎特的一生，他才理解命运这位暴虐与温柔俱存的女神，她的给予慷慨又吝啬，对莫扎特是然，对他是然。

被扳着下巴不得不昂起脸，萨列里唯能做的只是让莫扎特细细端详他，无力地架起拘谨防卫的态势像个纸剪的士兵。莫扎特袖口的花边蹭着萨列里的胡子痒乎乎的，徒增他的烦躁像一层层爬高的音阶。

莫扎特忽略萨列里的疏远拒绝，一如他向来做的一样，他专注地鉴赏萨列里的鼻梁、眼纹、胡须、瞳孔、额头，好像在像研究哪寸苍白无血色的皮肤最适宜被装裱收藏。

“我的朋友，你太紧张了，放松点。”

萨列里抿嘴瞪视，莫扎特的眼瞳里是无垠深邃的星空。萨列里心下打起鼓，像是什么病症。于是他垂眼，见莫扎特暗红的外套半敞，乳白色丝绸衬衫颗颗银色纽扣细致扣好，锁骨只露了两指宽。

僵持了几秒后萨列里心知这僵局必被打破，而最适合这么做的人选——

萨列里张开嘴。

鲜草莓色的嘴唇似扇贝打开，暴露樱桃色的舌苔在空气里。

莫扎特屈身偏头检视，似老道的鉴赏家品鉴一件红丝绒、白珍珠制成的艺术品。

萨列里几乎是同时闭上了眼睛，放弃了最后一点挣扎，羞愧炙烤着他周身，兹兹刺痛皮肤。

莫扎特将是怎样看着他缓缓张开嘴的样子呢？

萨列里此时势必如同他在饕餮杏仁甜饼大张开嘴的前一秒钟被施了石化咒，眼睛尚还享受状的半眯上。

而莫扎特将把这一切饱收眼底，他的眼神会是炙热关切的呢？或是冷漠鄙夷的呢？

毕竟他张嘴饧眼的作态不免带有一点点的下流与情色，莫扎特因此对他反感起来也未可知。至此，萨列里索性破罐破摔，决定无论发生什么他都听之任之了。

萨列里闭眼后莫扎特再没有说一句话。

沉默。沉默像河流隔在他们之间。

萨列里觉得他的下颌有些酸了，寂静黑暗中他不知让声带振动打破这沉默对他的现在处境有无帮助，他茫然，只希望这一切尽快过去，好能回复到他与莫扎特讨论赋格、大调、歌剧的单纯的日常中来。

“唔……您是不是有颗牙太尖了，说话或吃饭时总是磨疼舌头？”

莫扎特偏头端详，萨列里的呼吸时疾时缓。莫扎特想，“他的领花总是系得太紧”。

萨列里吞咽口水，喉结大幅度上下振动。他驯顺地默默点头，眼里是一汪黑色的冬日湖泊，静默，厚重，澄净。

“我想我找到它了，可它在挺后面的。啧啧啧，该怎么办呢——啊”

莫扎特眼睛亮了起来。

“萨列里，您这有什么能磨平牙的东西吗？”  
萨列里如梦方醒，眯眼，黑色短疏的胡子扭了一下，疑惑的神情。

“哦！我想到了！您稍等一下，就一下，我去女仆那借个东西。”

莫扎特的手指离开时极自然地勾了勾手，似挠非挠地抚了下萨列里的下巴，像奖励他听话的猫，爱怜，亲密。

萨列里猛地战栗不能自禁，像要把这个抚摸抖出他的身体。

而莫扎特没能看见萨列里的动摇，他早已小鸟一样地颠着步子飞出门，酒红外套翻飞似翅膀。 

萨列里凝滞在抬起脸的状态，他的手抚上了莫扎特紧紧捏过的地方。

下颌骨还余留着被挤压后的非痛不痛的感觉，这感觉随着时间稀释，使下颌骨像压扁的缓缓回复原位的海绵。

莫扎特走后萨列里方觉他心悸不已，魂灵溜出天灵盖轻轻柔柔盘袅在斗室天花板下三英寸绕了三圈，直到他胡乱拿手抹了一把脸才勉强塞回身体里去。

他回想起莫扎特抬他下巴，逼他不可控制的兴奋。

也许他的羞愧还为他的燃烧的欲望添了把柴火。也许他就喜欢这样。宫廷乐师长的癖好也许和阴暗小巷、廉价出租的阁楼里购买皮鞭伤痕、辱骂、绳索的人别无二致。

我不是病了就是疯了，萨列里哀叹，竟因莫扎特的一次触碰就心烧至高温将要融化。 

 

黑暗中萨列里与铜制烛台无言相对。

乳色半透明烛泪，自烛芯，顺着烛身，静默缓慢流下。

烛泪就像萨列里的思考，停滞缓慢，在半当中凝固成白色混浊的一团。一条一条的凝固的烛泪像隆起的浮雕。

暗红织纹地毯上，大型木质摆钟的钟摆疲累地摇荡，秒针滴答作响。寂静中注视着小小火光的萨列里默然，离了莫扎特的这一刻他竟觉得穿透灵魂的寂寞孤独。 

 

萨列里没有余力考虑莫扎特接下来的行动，他猜不到，猜到了也无益于事，莫扎特必将一意孤行，所以他只是任由自身这叶小舟随意顺着莫扎特一路漂流。

就在这时，“嘭——”地门被撞开，割断了萨列里的胡思乱想散落了一地的慌张。

莫扎特缜密的脚步声近了。

“啊哈！我借到了女仆的银顶针！您瞧啊！”急步闯进来的莫扎特摇晃了下他的手指，银制的顶针套在他的指头上闪着光，像炫耀婚戒上偌大宝石的新娘。

“……告诉我您不会把那个放我嘴里。”萨列里死盯着那个银顶针，无意识吞了下口水，低沉的声音颤抖。

“嗯？除此以外还有别的办法吗？”莫扎特站在萨列里面前手叉腰上脚尖勾起，萨列里依旧俯在书桌前视线低垂，不动。

“莫扎特，我请求你，松开你施救我的手，留我深陷疼痛的泥沼，放下你救世主的慈悲。——上帝啊！我情愿你如此。”大概是尖牙将舌头磨得疼了，萨列里那句“上帝啊”听起来像是情绪爆发后的狠毒咒诅，他抬起下巴直视莫扎特，眼底翻卷狂澜。

“不不不不萨列里，我已经决定了。剩下的问题只有，您是要主动面对我呢，还是让我端着您的脸？”莫扎特摇头微笑，唱歌般说道。

萨列里觉得此时的莫扎特笑得像给兔子洗浴却淹死它的孩童，至少他所感受到的就是这样。纯真、善良的邪恶。

“不，我自己能解决它，莫扎特，啊，啊，莫扎特，请您别……”

萨列里见莫扎特迈步逼近，心下惶惶然，手却不由自主地把他坐的椅子挪了九十度。

他顺从得迅速像个未开战就手举白旗的士兵。

这也自然，自听见莫扎特的音乐始，他就已经缴械投降。

莫扎特笑得耽溺、骄傲，像赢得了什么奖牌。

“张嘴。”

这句命令，莫扎特是用温柔得像哄孩子喝下苦药的音调说出来的。咫尺内他的脸就这么悬在萨列里之上，神一样的威严。

萨列里微张开了嘴，莫扎特脸上露出些微满意的神色，像抽出半截的抽屉。

萨列里受莫扎特眼神的鼓励，愈加肯定这段插曲只得这么演奏下去，演奏到莫扎特满意之处，才会由他亲手画上终止符。

莫扎特也许毫不知情，但他已经是萨列里的指挥家，他的驯兽师，他的国王。

而萨列里就是一只利牙尖爪的斑纹大豹，没有锁链束缚却永远服从指令为莫扎特跳入火圈。

他微抬下巴，双唇开阖得更开，大张着嘴让莫扎特勘探他的口腔，这几乎使他尴尬羞耻到了极点，等同于他脱光衣服赤身裸体站在莫扎特面前。

银顶针探进来了，冰冷、坚硬、没有什么气味，但感知到金属的质地进入口腔还是使萨列里有些不适。

“嗯——哼嗯……”

他从喉咙深处发出含混好像很是痛苦的气声，眉皱得紧紧，眼睛湿润，满是不情愿。

莫扎特才刚刚将手指跨过大张的鲜红的门洞，搔刮过他粉红柔软的舌头，扫过舌苔颗粒状的突起，随后在他槽牙上敲了两下，叮当作响，震动麻人。

“就是这颗了。”莫扎特的声音忽然变得极低，他的眼神认真起来，几乎不笑了。

最开始，只是槽牙上传来轻微的酸痛，夹带着有节奏的、闷闷的磨砺声。其间，莫扎特的手指不时与粉红的舌头磨蹭几下，或是骨节不小心抵到了上颚。

不知道哪里涨起一种瘙痒不能消解，萨列里昂着头，腰渐渐无力地软了下去，身体深处开始发疼地酸胀，双腿数次夹紧又分开。

莫扎特控制着力道，用顶针反复摩擦那颗牙的乳白色尖顶，左手轻柔地托着萨列里的下巴。

萨列里闭着眼，睫毛簌簌颤抖，沉溺在这个奇诡的感官海洋里漂来荡去。他从未体验过这番掺杂着胀痛的欢愉，只能尽力不让自己发出声音来，这几乎耗尽了他所有的自制力才只漏出几声喘息，他紧并住双腿似一双钳子似抓住最后一点理智。

他的呼吸越来越急促，粉色柔软的舌头不受控制地向着莫扎特的手指凑过去，一点一点的舔舐，似品尝沾了细糖粉的杏仁饼，猫咪舔舐牛奶。

莫扎特感觉到了萨列里的舔舐，他电击似的一颤，但没说话，只强压下他的惊异，用外科医生的精准专注于工作，转眼间神情变得更加严肃。

莫扎特的手指，无数次刮擦到他的石榴色的牙龈、舌头和上颚，这感觉好像用锯齿钝滞的锯子来回切割萨列里的神经，他像无望地用尖爪抓挠墙壁的猫一样，煎熬，焦躁。

他已经不满足于舌苔被轻轻的按揉，只想索求更多，好像毒瘾发作，一心只想让莫扎特伸进更多手指在他里面热烈地搅动。他几乎要被这感觉逼疯了。

而磨砺似乎无穷尽，每一次，每一次莫扎特给他感官上的刺激总像清晨的露水很快蒸发不见，解不了他的渴。

“这磨折似乎无止境了。它何时才会结束，好放我一条生路？”萨列里耐不住了，睁眼见莫扎特一心做着手上的工作，额头上沁出了一层细密的汗珠，像工匠在柔软的金子上雕花。

然后莫扎特抬起眼，萨列里聚焦了他涣散的眼神，在莫扎特眼里看见了万年的星辰银河，被莫扎特的微笑暖了一身。

萨列里，尽管他身体烧灼得像块炭火，此时也向莫扎特微微泛起了个笑，心里向上帝祈祷他迷离的眼神和混乱的呼吸不要泄露点什么。

莫扎特与他对视时，萨列里所有戒备都烟消云散了，整间屋子都被照得亮堂堂的，空气好像泛起甜味，像草莓软糖。

晕乎乎的他几乎从莫扎特的眼里看到了理解、宽容和柔情，莫扎特的柔软的眼神似乎饶恕了他旺旺燃烧的罪恶欲望，但这不过是他一厢情愿，莫扎特不会知道萨列里有多想要他的，大概。

到最后，他的扭捏、他的喘息、他的躁动，都有「磨牙的不适感」这个幌子挡在前头，萨列里想他应该不会被拆穿。

莫扎特，对着萨列里又是憨憨一笑，恰到好处的遮掩了他暗地里焦灼的渴求，萨列里见他笑得天真可爱，更是不敢逾界。

当时潜伏着的不好的感觉终于现身，萨列里绝望地发现他的口水开始不可控制的漫出嘴角，慢悠悠一路淌下，沾湿了莫扎特托着他下巴的手。

萨列里好像被狠狠甩了一个耳光，“我怎么会沦落至这番境地”，他几乎为在莫扎特面前显露出下流的丑态而悲哀心死。

“这很正常的，萨列里，让它去吧。”莫扎特的音调此时听起来有些古怪，声音嘶哑。

但萨列里终是闭上了眼，而莫扎特又开始了他新一轮的焦灼与忍耐。

寂静中，只有阵阵的磨砺声，萨列里的不时的闷哼，搅动唾液翻起的水声，与他们的呼吸声。

空气好像变得极其稀薄，他们交错的呼吸愈加粗重，急促，一下接一下好像那是最后一口空气。

突然，莫扎特手指退出去了。

萨列里喘息着，觉得甚是空虚。

空虚。

他大脑昏沉似有铅块压着，没能把握住状况，只觉得忽然舌头上的压迫感消失了，使得他没来由的焦急，心底渴求着被填塞到满溢出来，渴求着莫扎特手指的蹂躏和攻占，对象是莫扎特的话，萨列里将顺从地打开身体全盘接受，如果对象是莫扎特的话，他们也许还能做得更多，更多，更多一些……

混乱的他顾不上莫扎特指头上还连着一缕银丝的尴尬了，恍惚中萨列里看见莫扎特胸脯大幅度起伏呼吸，一遍遍地拿丝巾擦脸上、额上的汗，待呼吸稍稍平稳才想起向他探来询问的眼神。

回过神来的萨列里，用鼻子深深慢慢呼吸，舌头舔了舔那颗尖牙，它现在安分乖巧正如其他的牙一样。

“不疼了。谢谢。”萨列里说话时才发现他喉咙极干渴，声音嘶哑得像块破布，他闪躲着莫扎特的目光低声道谢。

他用胸前口袋里整齐叠好的方巾擦干净他的嘴角，手不住地颤，心神摇曳的他只是一遍遍地拢耳后的乱发，将马尾束了三次。

他依旧喘不上气来。

“哦我乐意为您效劳，萨列里，在任何时间，任何地点，这是我的荣幸。”莫扎特此时的语气轻描淡写，他说些场面话时就会这样。莫扎特想要鞠躬90度，行他标准的花哨的礼，而他竟两腿发颤几乎没能站稳。

莫扎特头低下，眼底的失落哀伤被巧妙地遮掩住了，没让萨列里看见。 

 

自那之后，那个银顶针再没被看见，谁知道呢，也许萨列里将它藏在了丝质枕头下边好在梦中接近他的音乐天使。

没人知道那个银顶针去哪了，也没有人提起它过，就好像这个词从现有的话语中生生抽离出来，藏进萨列里独有的书里。

那颗尖牙也再没有疼过，萨列里将那次磨牙事件放进他回忆的收藏夹里供以后拿出来温一温心窝，与莫扎特一度暧昧的关系又被时间拉远到原本的距离。

还不急，萨列里对自己说。他似乎仅仅与莫扎特保持不咸不淡的朋友关系就已经很满足，他喜欢这样，安全，没有顾虑，不会越界。

而且他还有时间，他愿意等。

那年莫扎特34岁。 

END


End file.
